Hiyono Yuizaki
Hiyono Yuizaki is the second main character throught Spiral The Bonds Of Reasoning. She helps Ayumu with important information that she somehow manages to find. Appearance Hiyono has golden-brown hair and brown eyes. She is skinnier than Ayumu and ats alot and is usually seen wearing her school uniform, which is a red top with a black ribbon at the front and a black skirt. Though, she appears in other clothes through out the manga and sometimes in the anime. Her hair is in thick braids on her shoulders and comes down to about her waist. She has a baby sister which is not shown in any episode and a pregnant older sister. Personality Hiyono is a very outgoing girl who likes cheering people up. She occasionally bursts into the song "Twinkle My Heart". She sings the full version of it at the train station, seated on a bench with Ayumu.Hiyono is very childish and tends to kid around alot. She knows many secrets about people that they don't know how she knows it. She also was said to "Creep people out", according in the manga, when everyone thinks she's creepy. She follows Ayumu around like a lost puppy and seems to pop out just about anywhere. She also claims to like Ayumu, even though how much he is mean to her. Though, in Hiyono's true personality she is seen to be a little bit more serious then her fake "Hiyono Yuzaki" one. ''Spiral The Bonds of Reasoning'' Hiyono first appears in chapter one of Spiral, in the manga. She also appears in episode 1, in the anime. In the manga version, Hiyono first sees Ayumu and wants some clues on if he was the murder that killed Kana Munemiya. Due to Mizue Nohara that spreaded the word around that he was the one that did it. After discovering the true murder was Mizue, and knowing about the boy that later kills Mizue. She learns about the Blade Children, and this is when she decideds to help Ayumu. Hiyono and Ayumu then sees Raizou Shiranagatani, which there was a accident that happen in his house. Someone died, Ayumu finds out who did it. Finally, when Hiyono wants to see Eyes Rutherford play the piano and drags Ayumu along with her, which they finally see one of the Blade Children, which is Eyes himself. He then leaves, leaving them to turn off the bomb that looks like a turtle. Ayumu manages to do so. Later, they see other Blade Children such as for, Kousuke Asazuki and Rio Takeuchi. They also see Ryoko Takamachi. The first Blade Child though that they saw was Sayoko. Hiyono and Ayumu also play game with Rio and Kousuke. Through out this game one wins if they manage to get Hiyono and the tape, that Hiyono recorded of Rio saying that she killed their teacher and threating to kill her as well. During the end of this little match, Ayumu wins by, Hiyono on a train, due to Rio pushed her on there. While the train coming by, Hiyono throws the key to Ayumu, he catches it, and his bomb that was around his neck comes off. Making Ayumu the winner. Though, after this little match, Rio faints and went to the hospital once again, due to her wounds opened up from when she bombed herself. At the very in of the manga, Hiyono tells Ayumu that "Hiyono Yuizaki" wasn't her name, that Kiyotaka Narumi created the character himself. Which Ayumu knew the truth. Hiyono always tries to make Ayumu feel better everytime he brings himself down. Though, the two fight at times. She also likes to steal his lunch. In the anime version, Hiyono and Ayumu never see Kana or Mizue. Instead, it was Sayoko that fell off the roof and had gotten hurt, but didn't die. Also, in the end of the anime version, Hiyono never tells Ayumu about being older and being named something else. They also don't see Hizumi ether. Important Information *Hiyono isn't actually named Hiyono and she isn't really 17 *Hiyono Yuizaki might actually do have a crush on Ayumu, instead of pretending it *Her real age was never mention in the anime nor the manga *She has the same voice actor as Triela, and many characters from Case Closed, which is Caitlin Glass *Hiyono in the anime version sings a song alot *She always carries a little notebook around with her with information in it about people Category:Spiral characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters